


Parent Weekend

by HisFangirlFriday (Kezi0629)



Series: Hope Is The Thing With Feathers [2]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff, Gen, Landon’s tendency to Meddle in family matters, Meet the Family, Not Incest, Parent-Child Relationship, Salvatore school, Verbal Fights, make-ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kezi0629/pseuds/HisFangirlFriday
Summary: The Mikaelson’s visit Hope for family weekend at the Salvatore School. Hope and Klaus get into a fight. Landon puts himself in the middle of it.Happy ending of course, but who doesn’t like some good family angst
Relationships: Davina Claire/Kol Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Klaus Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson & Klaus Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson & Landon Kirby, Klaus Mikaelson/Camille O'Connell, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson
Series: Hope Is The Thing With Feathers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531841
Comments: 6
Kudos: 116





	Parent Weekend

‘Parent Weekend’ A.K.A the death of Hope Mikaelson. 3 full days of embarrassment courtesy of her paternal clan. 

She dragged herself out of bed Friday morning to greet her family at the door with the other students. Arrival was at 9:00, so she had an hour to get ready. She brushed her teeth, French braided her hair, applied her everyday make-up, and donned her uniform. 

She walked down to the mess hall to grab a banana and a muffin to keep her full until lunch, then walked over to the to the common area. Landon was already there waiting for her. 

He rubbed at his thighs nervously, unaware of Hope’s presence. 

“Hey, baby,” she greeted, sitting next to him and placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Can you maybe refrain from public displays of affection in front of your family?” Landon asked. “I just want to make a good impression.” 

“Don’t worry,” Hope assures him. “I actually think my dad will like you, and besides, I’ll protect you from the big bad hybrid. Not to mention, if he does kill you, you’ll just rise from the ashes.” 

“You really think he’ll like me?” Landon questioned. 

“Yeah, your sweet, considerate, a bit of a follower, and you really really want to impress him,” Hope explained. “There is nothing my dad likes more than someone who shows him ‘the respect he deserves.’” She put air quotes around the key phrase. 

“What about the rest of them? I’m sure more than just your dad could kill me,” Landon argued. 

“My mom wouldn’t hurt you unless you were a threat to me. My Aunt Rebekah wouldn’t do that to me. My uncle Kol probably wouldn’t do anything unless it was decided amongst them that they were going to hurt you. My Aunt Freya is a wild card, but probably won’t do anything, and my Uncle Elija wouldn’t hurt you unless my mom was on board,” Hope listed the likeliest possibilities. “I think you’ll be safe. I know it’s hard to get past all of the rumors and text book entries, but their not crazy people who can’t help themselves from slaughtering the innocent wherever they go. Most kills were made out of strategy and hunger, and if things were getting too out of hand my dad would usually wind up daggering whoever he felt like and moving.” 

“I think your a little biased,” Landon responded. “You love them; they raised you.” 

“Yeah, and I know that they are capable of controlling themselves. Especially here where they have been sending me since kindergarten.” Hope put an end to the conversation by starting a new one. “Do you want to join us for the day?” 

“We’ll see how first impressions go,” Landon replied. 

“Ok, but it’s not going to be that bad,” Hope assures him. “Your getting all worked up over nothing.” 

************************

“Where’s my beautiful daughter?” Klaus bellowed as he entered the building in his usual dramatic fashion. The families that surrounded the door gasped and took a few steps back. 

“Over here!” Hope shouted with a wave. She got up from the couch when he approached. They locked into a tight hug. 

Klaus pulled away a bit and began playfully peppering kisses along Hope’s forehead and cheek. 

“Stop, dad!” She shrieked. 

“It was not that long ago that you howled with laughter when I did that,” Klaus reminded her with a smirk. 

“Maybe not long for you, but for me it’s been ages since I found that fun,” Hope argued.

“Yes, you are too old now for physical displays of affection. I will never hold you, tickle you, or kiss you ever again,” Klaus said in mock despair. 

Hope rolled her eyes at him. 

Klaus responded with an evil smile. “Oh who am I kidding I wouldn’t be able to resist.” He ambushed her by tickling her sides. 

Hope shrieked for him to stop once more. 

Klaus gave her one last loving squeeze before sending her away. “Go hug your mother.” 

“Finally, I thought he was gonna hog you all day,” Hayley said, embracing her daughter. 

“My turn!” Rebekah squealed, moving in for her hug. 

Marcel was next, giving her a quick side hug. 

Kol came up from behind, pulling into a tight hold and lifting her off the ground. 

Hope kicked her legs in protest. 

When she was released, Elija put a hand on her shoulder in greeting as Freya hugged her from the side. 

“Now that greetings are out of the way, why don’t you tell us who this strapping gentleman is?” Rebekah asked. 

“That is Landon. My boyfriend,” she introduced. “Landon, this is my family.” 

“I’m Rebekah,” the long haired blonde leaned in to shake his hand. 

“Nice to meet you, Rebekah,” Landon replied. 

“Yes, you seem like a very nice boy,” Hayley offered. 

“Thanks, Mrs. Mikaelson,” Landon responded. 

“Oh, no no,” Hayley corrected. “Ms. Marshal, but you can call me Hayley. I’m not anywhere close to Mrs. Mikaelson.” 

“Give him a break, you did double dip into the Mikaelson pool,” Kol teased. 

“Yes, and I thought we were still, as Kol put it, ‘dipping,’” Elijah added teasingly. 

“What I meant was I’m not nor have I ever been with Klaus.” Hayley thought about what she said and immediately attempted to correct herself. “I meant we were never in a relationship, obviously I’ve been with Klaus…” 

“Yes, Hayley keep digging yourself into this hole. I’m sure we’d all love to hear you retail your checkered sexual past to a couple of teenagers,” Klaus mocked. 

“Yeah, mom TMI,” Hope responded. “Besides, we have to get to orientation.” 

“Really? It’s always the same. Can’t we skip?” Kol whined. 

“Not unless you want to take it up with Caroline,” Klaus mocked. 

“How old is she? 40? I could take her,” Kol boasted. 

“Oh really, Mr. Mikaelson?” A familiar female voice sounded. 

Caroline came up behind Kol causing him to give a startled jump before turning around. 

“Hello, Caroline,” Klaus greeted smirking. He knew she was coming the entire time, but couldn’t help goading his brother. 

“Hello, families,” she announced to the room. “We will start with a 30 minute orientation for our new parents and a reminder for our returning guests. Everyone please head down to the auditorium now and we can begin!” 

Hope took Landon’s hand and began following their head mistress. 

***************************

After orientation, they moved to the first activity: a guided tour of the facility. It was during this part that the Mikaelson’s usually caught up as they followed the group through the halls. 

“How have your classes been, darling?” Klaus asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. 

She leaned into the embrace, her opposite hand still clutching Landon’s. “Things have been good.”

Landon laughed. 

Hope nudged him to tell him to shut up. 

“What’s so funny?” Klaus asked mirthfully. It was nice not to have to manipulate and spy to get the truth. He was really going to like this kid. 

“It’s just that… uh… history is a challenge,” Landon attempted to cover. “Ya know, big books are hard to read when we’re fighting monsters.” 

Hope sent Landon a deathly glare. 

“Hope,” Klaus said with a warning tone. “What is this about monsters?” 

“Landon is special,” Hope started.

Klaus gave her a disbelieving look, assuming he knew where this was headed. Boy was he wrong. 

“His father is a sentient puddle of black goo that wants to become whole again by absorbing him and special ancient artifacts, so he sends monsters that he’s absorbed in the past to collect,” she explained. 

“And nobody called me because?” Klaus barked. His anger was palpable. 

“Yeah, if the school is attacked, we as parents should be in the know,” Hayley added. 

“I requested that Dr. Saltzman not call you,” Hope admitted. 

“Wait, is that really an option?” Kol interjected. 

“No, but it didn’t take much convincing to get him on board with keeping you guys away.” Hope itched her brow nervously. 

“Well, I feel I am intruding on something here. I’m gonna go before I cause anymore damage.” Landon began to back away. 

“You’re not going anywhere!” Hope and Klaus barked in tandem. 

“Whoa ok,” Landon responded. “I’m going to just stand here awkwardly then.” 

“Why are you keeping secrets from me?” Klaus turns the attention back to the issue at hand. 

“Because you embarrass me!” Hope shouted. “Look!” She pointed to the crowd that had taken interest in their argument. “Everybody is staring at us.” 

“I don’t bloody care if their staring!” Klaus somehow got even louder. 

“Klaus, calm down,” Hayley intervened. “I’m angry too, but this is not the time or place for this discussion.” 

“Fine,” Klaus bit out. “I only waged war and killed not one but both of my fathers, my mother for the 2nd time, and my aunt, my brother, and a long list of other people, lied, manipulated, and sacrificed insurmountable things in the name of my daughters safety. However, now, I’m too embarrassing to protect her. Call me when funeral plans have been made because she obviously has a death wish.” Klaus stormed off. 

“Is it just me or was that really dramatic?” Landon chimed in awkwardly. 

“Nik doesn’t know how to be anything but dramatic,” Rebekah replied with an eye roll. 

“He’s impossible to talk to,” Hope sighed in frustration. 

“Try giving him advice,” Elijah responded with dry sarcasm. 

“I hope you won’t talk about me like this behind my back,” Landon jokes with a grain of truth. 

“He’s right,” Hayley admitted. “Klaus May be crazy, but he’s our family and we shouldn’t be making fun of him when he leaves the room. Save it for when he can hear our complaints.” 

“Have you guys tried therapy?” Landon suggested. 

The majority of the Mikaelson group got awkwardly quiet. 

“He’s sleeping with one,” Kol mentioned. 

Landon was more curious than ever, but smartly kept his ponderings to himself this time. 

“Looks like the tour left without us,” Marcel added. 

“We’ll just meet up with them at the cafeteria for lunch,” Hope said, beginning to walk in that direction. 

The others followed apart from the still absent Klaus. 

**************************

When the Mikaelson’s arrived in the mess hall, everybody was seated and chatting over their meals. The buffet table was picked relatively clean apart from a few odd desserts and the chicken dish which was dry as a bone. Where there would normally be stacks of animal blood bags, there was an empty tray. 

“Well, I can see what I can dig up from the kitchen if you want to find us some seats?” Landon directed at Hope. 

“Yeah, I should have some stuff to make turkey sandwiches in a lunch bag with my name on it?” Hope told him. “Make one for us and one for Freya please.” 

“Sure thing,” Landon responded. “I’ll see if there are any back up blood bags too.” 

“Don’t bother,” Hope replied. “They won’t drink animal blood.” 

“Ok,” Landon shrugged. 

****************************

Landon walked into the kitchen with his gaze forward facing, obscuring what’s around the corner. When he turned to open the fridge, he was startled to find that there was someone already raiding it. “Oh Jesus! Mr. Mikaelson, you scared me.” 

“I eat when I’m sulking,” Klaus responded, pulling the tip off of a blood bag and taking a big gulp. Upon discovering the taste he spit into the sink. “What the bloody hell is this?” 

“Animal blood,” Landon answered. 

“Of course it is,” Klaus sighed. 

“Want a sandwich?” Landon asked, pulling out the bag of ingredients. 

“Why not,” the original hybrid responded. 

Landon grabbed 6 slices of whole grain bread out of the pantry. He started assembling his and Hope’s shared sandwich. Half of the top layer spread with mayo and the other half mustard. 

“Hope hates mustard you know,” Klaus mentioned smugly. 

“We always split,” Landon explained. “Mayo on her half, mustard on mine.” 

“How adorable,” Klaus chuckled. 

“Which do you prefer?” Landon asked. 

“Mayonnaise,” Klaus responded. “Only people without taste buds like mustard.” 

“Hurtful,” Landon mocked, spreading mayo onto the next top slice. “Does your sister have taste buds?” 

“Which one?” Klaus asked teasingly. He knew the boy was talking about Freya, but he’d never miss an opportunity to poke fun at Rebekah. “My baby sister is missing a lot of things it’s hard to keep track.” 

“Freya,” Landon clarified. “I’m not sure which one is which, but that is the name I was given.” 

“An easy way to tell them apart is that one is annoying and the other is a witch,” Klaus jabbed at Rebekah again. 

“So, mustard or mayo?” Landon asked again. 

“Mayo, if she requests other she is not my sister,” Klaus answered with a smirk. 

Landon finished out the other two with mayo before moving on to placing turkey on the bottom half. He assembled the rest of the sandwiches with ease applying the same toppings in the same order before finishing them off with the top pieces of bread. He pre-cut his and Hope’s sandwich and marked his half with a dot of mustard in the center. “Alright, time to wait on my unpaying customers. Are you still sulking or do you want to join us?”

“Hope would much rather I stay hidden away. You should hurry back, she can be a handful when she’s hungry.” Klaus smirked. 

“That’s not true.” Landing felt it was important to say even if it nearly gave him a panic attack to do so. “Hope really misses you and wanted to have a nice visit, but I sorta relate to why she didn’t want you tangled up in all this monster nonsense.”

Klaus’s face turned cold in warning. 

Landon took a cautionary step back but continued the conversation. “My girlfriend literally fights all of my battles for me. It’s a bit emasculating. I’m not saying she was right to leave you out of the loop, but it’s not because she doesn’t love you. I would love to, for once, be the one saying ‘Hope get behind me,’ but I know I’d be eaten alive, but Hope’s a bit too prideful to ever admit she still needs her dad.” 

Klaus turned his gaze away from Landon. Hope wasn’t the only one who was too proud. “Honestly, she really doesn’t,” he said in an honest moment of clarity. 

“Of course she does,” Landon responded. “I know it sounds cheesy but kids don’t really stop needing their parents. As someone who never really had any parents, there will always be something that’s missing in me.” 

“Your speech is useless on someone in the same boat as you. I haven’t had any parents for over a thousand years,” Klaus replied smugly. 

“And you feel that burning hole don’t you. That anger that despair that never really goes away. The never answered question of why you weren’t good enough to love.” Landon’s words struck a chord with Klaus. His smug smile turned into a vicious frown. 

Klaus lunged at Landon, pinning him to the wall by the neck. “You better learn to watch your mouth.”

Landon gasped for air. “And Hope said you’d like me. I guess now I can tell her I told you so,” he choked. 

“That’s if you live through the next minute,” Klaus responded, pushing harder on Landon’s windpipe, leaving him unable to speak at all. In the next moment he felt a searing pain in his head, causing him to release his captive and fall to his knees. Shit. They were discovered.

*****************************

When the pain ceased, he looked up to find it was Hope who had found him. She was tending to Landon who was crumpled on the floor holding his throat. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” She asked, looking over to her father. 

“He was annoying me,” Klaus shrugged off the comment. 

“So, you’d kill him? I get that you’ve done worse for less, but do I mean that little to you?” Hope replied, fuming. 

“Hope,” Landon croaked. “Don’t, I said something I shouldn’t have.”

“That doesn’t give him the right to kill you,” Hope insisted. 

“Hope, we both know I would have been ok,” Landon argued. 

“What does he mean?” Klaus asked forcefully. 

“None of your business,” Hope spit like acid. 

Klaus sped to where his daughter was. He grabbed her arm and pulled her around to his direction. “Don’t speak for me that way. You know better. Now, answer my question.” 

“I’m a Phoenix,” Landon responded. “Like rise from the ashes, Phoenix.” 

“There’s no such thing,” Klaus scoffed. “That legend is older than me. It’s nothing but a fairytale.” 

“So is Malivore,” Hope said, yanking her hand away. “You know nothing about what’s happening, so stay out of it!” 

“And whose fault would that be,” Klaus argued. 

“Can we all just take it down a notch?” Landon piped in. “Look I’m sorry for what I said. It was personal and none of my business. I have this weird compulsive need to fix people’s family problems. At least this time, no one actually killed me. You’d think I’d have learned my lesson.” 

“Landon,” Hope sighed sadly. 

“I walked in here and he was here and I just took the opportunity to meddle. I know it was stupid, but I wanted you to have a nice family weekend,” Landon explained. 

“That’s very sweet, but he would have come back. We always do this. Ever since I was 11 and wanted to board here,” Hope revealed. “We have a big fight about whatever mischief had gone on since the last time we saw each other. He gets over it and we go have fun in town as planned,” 

“I’m not that predictable,” Klaus scoffed. 

“Mrs. Forbes-Salvatore literally built time in the schedule for you to have a meltdown,” Hope argued. “That’s why there’s a brunch followed by a presentation on the environment and history of Mystic Falls. Two things we wouldn’t miss too badly.” 

“We wouldn’t have to if my daughter wasn’t such a spoiled brat,” Klaus teased. 

Hope chuckled. “Yeah, that year arson was committed on my room was totally my fault.” 

“One should be careful where they create enemies,” Klaus advised. 

“Or that boy who stood me up at the 7th grade dance,” Hope added. 

“I told you he was no good. For a while I thought you inherited your Aunt Rebekah’s judgment in men,” Klaus laughed and pulled his daughter into a hug, placing a kiss on her head. 

“I love you, Dad,” Hope said with a smile. 

“I love you more, darling,” Klaus responded. 

“That was actually really beautiful,” Landon added. 

Hope laughed and extended her arm to add him to the hug, but he opted for a hand hold and kiss instead. He didn’t want to encroach on the moment too much. 

“Let’s go catch up with the group,” Hope suggested. “They should be about halfway through the history presentation by now.” 

Klaus grabbed his daughters free hand and they all walked down to the auditorium together.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you were expecting someone to have a bigger role or thought someone should have shown up that didn’t. There are too many of them. I tried to at least mention people important to hope that would want to see her for this type of event. Hope you enjoyed anyway! 
> 
> I might make this a multi-chapter or do other “Mikaelson’s visit the school” type fics in the series.


End file.
